wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Magni Bronzebeard
Magni Bronzebeard (magyarul Bronzszakállú Magni) a volt királya a törp királyságnak Khaz Modanban, Ironforge Thánja, és a Bronzebeard klán feje. Története A három törpe testvér közül a legidősebb, Magninak sorsa, hogy a Hegyek Alatti királyság uralkodója legyen. Az erős kezű és éles eszű Magni mindennél jobban szereti a két testvérét. Ő volt az egyike azon három hősnek, akik a Második Háború idején, direkt a csatába vezette népét.Alliance Player's Guide, 167 Amikor a Lordaeron-i szövetség felszabadította Ironforge-ot elkötelezte magát a Lordaeroni Szövetség mellett, két bátyja pedig csatlakozott a Szövetséghez. Harmadik Háború A Lordaeroni Királyság nemrég bekövetkezett bukásakor, a középső testvérérőlMuradin-ról, az a hír járta, hogy Northrenden lemészárolták. Arthas küldött egy levél Magninak, melyben leírta, hogy Muradint élőhalottak ölték meg, de hála Arthasnak, sikerült megszereznie Frostmourne-t és hamarosan visszatér Lordaeronba. A levélben szerepelt, hogy Muradin teste vissza fog kerülni, de ez nem történt meg.Lands of Conflict, 75 Magninak sikerült kiderítenie az igazságot, hogy Arthas maga volt felelős Muradin haláláért.Death is Contagious Magni teljes gyászba süllyedt, de ő és öccse, Brann rendíthetetlenül tovább szolgálták a törpöket. Részvétel Ashbringer létrehozásában Muradin halála után, Fairbank vizsgálóbíró és Alexandros Mograine meglátogatták Magni-t. Hogy megbosszulja Muradin halálát, Magni kikovácsolta a legendás pengét, az Ashbringert. Ez megerősíti azt a tényt, hogy Magni egy magas szinten képzett fegyverkovács. A Harmadik Háború utóhatásai Brann, egy híres felfedező, és Magni Király testvére hónapokra eltűnt, és Magni király elvesztette reményét abban a hitben, hogy testvére még életben van. Habár megmaradt bölcs és erős vezetőnek, fájdalma és keserűsége teljesen ránehezedett. Sok törp tűnődött azon, hogy fog-e valaha még egy Bronzebeard ülni Ironforge trónján.World of Warcraft Manual, 173 Mostanában a rettenthetetlen Brann ismét felbukkant, valahogy túlélve a kalandokat Silithusban, és megszerezve Atiesh egy részét, C’thun túlvilági páncéljából. Magni jogos félelmeivel és a Felfedezők Társaságának újabb sóhajaival kísérve, Brann-nak ismét sikerült rossz helyre vetődnie, először Outlandre, és nemrégiben pedig Northrendre. Magni király egyetlen gyermeke, Moira Bronzebeard fogságba került. Dagran Thaurissan uralkodó varázslat segítségével rávette, hogy minden parancsának vakon engedelmeskedjen. Thaurissan beleszeretett, és gyerekük született. A királyság kétségbe van esve, mivel úgy tűnik, hogy Magni útódja nem csak Ironforge Királya lesz, hanem Blackrock Uralkodója is. World of Warcraft: The Comic Az utóbbi időben Magninak sikerült diplomáciai kapcsolatot létesítenie Stormwind-el, hogy segítséget kérjen az egyre növekvő Dark Iron fenyegetés miatt, és újra irányításuk alá vegyék Thandol Span-t. Nagyot csalódott amikor kérései süket fülekre találtak. Míg Bolvar egyetért a törp királlyal, Katrana Prestor úrnő, a nemrégiben visszatért Varian Király tanácsadója, megvádolja Magnit, hogy bele akarják keverni Stormwind-et a személyes háborújukba, és visszautasítja a támogató seregek küldését. Szerencsére Jaina ekkorra már tudatta Magnit, hogy Lo’gosh felbukkant. Lo’gosh-ról kiderült, hogy ő valójában Varian Wrynn király, és megtámadta a Sötétfém Törpöket, később, Magni és népe csatlakoztak hozzá, és együtt sikerült megtisztítaniuk Thandol Span-t. A World of Warcraftban King Magni Bronzebeard egy ?? szintű (Boss) küldetés adó, megtalálható High Seat in the Great Forge in the dwarven capital city of Ironforge. A következő küldetéseket indítja el: * * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) A következő küldetéseket lehet nála befejezni: (Feast of Winter Veil). Prince Magni Bronzebeard's Silver Coin a Dalaran-i szökőkútból lehet fogni. Fiatal korában fogadalmat tett: „Remélem az apám és testvéreim túlélnek engem Nem leszek valami nagy király' Magni megjelenik még a jégtörp erődben, Frosthold-ban, a Storm Peaks -ben, a következő küldetéskor: . Lásd: Ironforgei NPC-k listája. Taktikák Magni királynak rengeteg veszélyes képessége van a zsebében, mint például a Thunderclap, Charge, és egy masszív hátrataszítás. Ehhez jön még, hogy képes a játékosokat a levegőbe repíteni, átváltozni Avatarrá, ami megnöveli a sebzését és armorját, plussz még őröket is hívhat akik segítenek neki. Amikor az életereje lecsökken, gyógyítja magát egy Lay on Hands-hez hasonló varázslattal. Mivel Magninak igen kicsit az aggro távolsága, egy darab gyógyító a partiban ihat és élesztheti a halott játékosokat, amíg a többiek harcolnak vele. Figyelmeztetés: Ironforge a legnépesebb szövetségi főváros. Hogy sikeresen legyőzzétek a királyt, a raid csapatnak gyorsan kell támadnia és a Szövetséges játékosoknak nem szabad tudniuk, hogy ott vagytok. Jegyzet: Váratlanul fogja őket érinteni Ironforge megtámadása. Ha megtámadjátok Ironforge-ot, a Szövetségnek lesz ideje felkészülni és csapatba szerveződni. Az egyik módszer a következő: 1. Támadjatok akkor amikor a legkevesebb játékos van fent a szerveren. Ha lehetséges, legyen egy figyelem elterelő csapat, akik a Stormwind-i őröket támadják és elvonják a Szövetség figyelmet Ironforge-ról. 2. Támadjatok a fő kapu felől egyből a High Seat felé menve. 3. Amíg a trónteremben vagytok, a főkapu őreinek figyelmét biztos magatokra vontátok. 4. Amíg a Main Tank visszatartja a Királyt, a varázslótioknak minél több térsebzést kell bevinniük az őrökre. Jegyzet: Elég jól működik ha sok boszorkánymester nyomkodja a Seed of Corruption-t. A Seed of Corruption-al, mindenki a közelben elég masszív sebzést fog kapni. Ez össze fogja zavarni a gyógyítókat és káoszt teremt. 5. A Szövetség játékosai valószínűleg a Királyt fogják menteni. Minimum két csapatnak kell lennie, akik rájuk koncentrálnak az ajtónál. Jegyzet: Egy pár Halállovag a csapatodban igen hasznos lehet, használják az Anti-Magic Zone képességüket. A Death Grip pedig a saját csapatod tagjai közé húzhatja az ellenséges játékosokat, ahol már könnyűszerrel végezhettek velük. 6. Ne felejtkezzünk meg a Király képességeiről sem. 7. Miután a Király halott, irányítsd a csapatodat a deeprun Tram felé, Stormwind City-be. Képességek *Avatár: Megnöveli a Physical sebzését a varázslónak 50%-al és felerősíti a páncélját 50%-al, 15 másodpercre. *Thunderclap *Charge *Knockback *Summon Guards *Self Heal *Storm Bolt 5-6000 fizikai sebzés, és stunolja a célpontot 8 másodpercre. Idézetek Aggro For Khaz'Modan! Aggro Feel the fury of the mountain! Greeting Strength, honor. I see them in you. Why have you come? Greeting What brings you to Ironforge? Greeting How can the dwarves help you? Greeting What do you seek within the mountain? Response to Princess Moira Bronzebeard's revelation :' :It seems that even in death, Thaurissan has won. :You are dismissed, . Before you leave, you may choose your reward from the royal vault. :' Legenda A Norvég mitológiában, Magni egyike Thor két fiának, ezenkívül azon istenek közé tartozik, akik túlélik a Ragnarok-öt. hovatovább, testvérével, Modival közösen használják apjuk legendás kalapácsát, Mjolnir-t, a Ragnarok után. External links References es:Magni Bronzebeard fr:Magni Barbe-de-bronze